1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the video processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the video processing of the three dimension (3D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the requirements for reproducing the natural images, the display technology has gradually changed from the two-dimensional displays to the three-dimensional displays. As early as Euclid and Aristotle's age, people noted that although there are two eyes receiving different images, people are prevented from the double image problems. After a lot of animal and human tests, the human brain's ability to reproduce the image's depth by receiving the images having different angles through the left eye and the right eye respectively has been proved.
The three-dimensional vision is formed because of the binocular parallax phenomenon, which is caused as a result of receiving images from different angles by the left eye and right eye. The images with different angles are merged to reproduce the three-dimensional images by the human brain. The three-dimensional image displaying technique includes the stereoscopic form and the auto-stereoscopic form. The stereoscopic form makes the user un-comfortable and therefore is not popular. On the other hand, the auto-stereoscopic form has become more and more popular.
FIG. 1 is an example which utilizes the right eye image and the left eye image to generate the three dimension image. At first the two dimension (2D) image may be analyzed to obtain depth information and then the left eye image and the right eye image are rendered by a depth image based rendering (DIBR) method referring to the 2D image and the depth information. In addition, the scan lines of the right eye image or the left eye image are shifted by a certain amount, which depends on the depth information, in order to create the image's depth.
However, the boundary region of the right eye image or the left eye image is destroyed due to the scan line shifting, which causes the whole three dimension image to be unpleasant to see. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and an apparatus which can compensate the boundary region of the images and reproduce the complete three dimension image.